barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Delancy Devin
Lady Royal Delancy of Gardania is a supporting character in Barbie: Princess Charm School. She is a student at Princess Charm School, and at the end of the film she becomes Princess Blair's Lady Royal. She is voiced by Brittney Wilson. Story Delancy was introduced in the movie as a popular, glam diva. She is the spitting image of her mother, except for the eye color. She was "mommy's daughter." She also was rude to Blair the first moment they met, because of her commoner status. Delancy uses Wickellia to embarrass her by sticking a tablecloth in her skirt. However, during a trip to the palace, Delancy overhears her, Isla and Hadley talking about how much Blair looks like Queen Isabella. When they left, she looks at the photo of her aunt and is overcome by the truth. She feels bad about the way she mistreated Blair when they first met and realizes that she is her cousin, Sophia. Delancy shows sympathy for her when she learns about her adoptive family, but didn't want to help her out of fear that her mother would do something bad to her. Delancy took inspiration from Blair and her friends and wore a customized version of her school uniform. She finally went against Dame Devin's wishes and saves Mrs. Willows from losing her home. Delancy crowns Blair with the Gardania's Magical Crown, which displeased her mother, whom yelled at her for ruining their future. When she learned that Dame Devin deliberately killed Isabella and Reginald just so she could rule, Delancy was shocked and betrayed. She watched as the guards arrest her mother and takes her out of the school. This scene was very hard for Delancy, but she had no other choice because she realizes how much Dame Devin betrayed everyone in Gardania. Once Blair took on her role as princess, she chooses Delancy as her Lady Royal. She was shocked at her decision and asked her why she chose her as a Lady Royal over her friends, she was cruel to her. Blair tells Delancy that she wouldn't be taking her rightful place as Princess without her help. She accepts being her Lady Royal and she is crowned. It was Delancy who secretly invites Mrs. Willows and Emily over to the palace for a reunion with Blair, during their graduation. Personality Delancy is self-centered, but Dame Devin lives vicariously through her. When Delancy learned that Blair is her cousin Princess Sophia, Delancy turned kinder to her but went against her twice just to avoid something bad Dame Devin would do to her. Delancy finally went against her mother to save the Willows family's home and helped Blair take her rightful place as Princess of Gardania, much to Dame Devin's chagrin. She loves to be popular in the school and also she is very overconfident. Physical Appearance File:559038_10151137608687291_1302273004_n.png|School uniform File:3163004.png|Purple uniform File:ccdeab4f1969 - Copy.jpg|Princess gown Delancy greatly resembles her mother. They both have strawberry blonde hair, though her mother has green eyes and Delancy's are brown. They both have light skin. She is 18 years old. For images of Delancy, visit Delancy/Gallery. School uniform Delancy wears a white shirt with puffy sleeves, pink plaid tie with a matching pink and blue skirt, and pink shoes with white socks, like another students. Her hair is a bun. Purple uniform She wears purple plaid dress with purple jackets, purple necklace, and purple shoes with white socks. She takes inspiration from Blair and her friends and customizes it. Purple gown At her graduation and crowning ceremony, she wears a purple gown with purple pumps and she wears a crown while she's crowned as Blair's Lady Royal. Quotes * "You just got here?! Let me guess! Blair Wilows, the lottery girl." * "Commons like you don't belong here, right Portia?" * "What's wrong with you? You're a walking disaster!" * "Wickellia!" * "But Blair, why me? I was horrible to you." * "Your Highness? There are some important people to see you." Trivia *Delancy shares the same name as a My Scene character, though their names are spelled differently. *She has some similarities with Raquelle from The Barbie Diaries. Between their hair color and personality. *Delancy is similar to Princess Luciana from Barbie as the Island Princess, as they are the daughters of the main antagonists who plot to use them as pawns in their plans to take over the throne, yet in the end, they redeem themselves by doing the right thing and exposing their mothers' treachery. *Harmony was originally supposed to be Delancy's sprite, but was given to Princess Isla when she was added to the script. Wickellia became Delancy's sprite instead. *She is similar to Raquelle from Barbie: A Fairy Secret as they both are kind to the protagonist when they find out a truth about them. *On the official site, Delancy has green eyes instead of brown eyes. *In the storybook and the official site, Delancy has braids. *Delancy looks extremely similar to the blonde backup dancer from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. A minor difference is that the backup dancer has a rounder face shape. Goofs *When Delancy, Blair, Hadley, Isla, Miss Privet and Dame Devin go to Blair's and her friend's room to search for the missing jewelry, she wears her regular school uniform for a minute but then she wears her own new uniform again. *When Delancy crowned as Lady Royal with Blair, her purple earrings was missing. But when the royal judge call her as "Lady Royal Delancy of Gardania" and everyone claps, she is seen wearing her purple earrings again (in the picture of infobox). See Also Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Lady Royals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Students Category:Summer's Roles Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Fatherless